ss21fandomcom-20200215-history
I really don't know,...
Notable games 1980s * Donkey Kong (1981) * Mario Bros. (1983) * Mario Game & Watch (1981-1984) * Wrecking Crew (1985) * Super Mario Bros. (1985) * Super Mario Bros. Special (1986) * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (1987) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) * Super Mario Land (1989) 1990 * Doctor Mario * Super Mario World 1992 * Mario Paint * Super Mario Kart * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Yoshi's Cookie * Mario is Missing! 1994 * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 * Donkey Kong Country 1995 * Donkey Kong Land * Mario's Tennis * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 1996 * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Super Mario 64 * Donkey Kong Land 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Mario Kart 64 1997-1998 * Yoshi's Story (1997) * Wrecking Crew '98 (1998) * Wario Land II (1998) * Mario Party (1998) 1999 * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe * Mario Golf * Donkey Kong 64 * Mario Artist: Paint Studio (1999-2000) * Mario Party 2 2000 * Wario Land 3 * Mario Tennis * Paper Mario * Mario Party 3 2001 * Super Mario Advance * Dr. Mario 64 * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Wario Land 4 * Luigi's Mansion * Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 2002 * Super Mario Sunshine * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 * Mario Party 4 2003 * WarioWare (2003-2013) * Wario World * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Party 5 * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Donkey Konga 2004 * Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong * Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros. * Mario Golf: Advance Tour * Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario * Mario vs. Donkey Kong * Donkey Konga 2 * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Mario Pinball Land (also known as Super Mario Ball) * WarioWare: Twisted! * Mario Power Tennis * Mario Party 6 * WarioWare: Touched! * Yoshi Topsy-Turvy (also known as Yoshi's Universal Gravitation) * Donkey Kong Jungle Beat * Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever 2005 * Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever * Mario Party Advance * NBA Street V3 (starring Mario) * Yoshi Touch & Go * DK: King of Swing * Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku * Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix * Mario Superstar Baseball * Mario Power Tennis (also known as Mario Tennis: Power Tour) * Mario Kart Arcade GP * Super Princess Peach * Donkey Kong Country 3 * Mario Party 7 * Mario Kart DS * Super Mario Strikers * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time 2006 * New Super Mario Bros. (3DS) * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (also known as Mario Slam Basketball) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis * Yoshi's Island DS * Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom * WarioWare: Smooth Moves 2007 * Wario: Master of Disguise * Diddy Kong Racing DS * Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 * Super Paper Mario * Mario Strikers Charged (also known as Mario Strikers Charged Football) * Mario Party 8 * Donkey Kong Barrel Blast (also known as Donkey Kong Jet Race) * DK: Jungle Climber (also known as Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber) * Super Mario Galaxy * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario Party DS 2008 * Mario Kart Wii * Mario Super Sluggers * Wario Land: Shake It! * WarioWare: Snapped! 2009 * Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * WarioWare: D.I.Y. * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2010 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! * Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition (also known as Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition) * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Mario Sports Mix 2011 * Super Mario 3D Land * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Fortune Street * Mario Kart 7 2012 * Mario Party 9 * Mario Tennis Open * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * New Super Mario Bros. U 2013 * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Game & Wario * Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move * New Super Luigi U * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mario Kart Arcade GP DX * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Party: Island Tour * Dr. Luigi 2014 * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Yoshi's New Island * Mario Golf: World Tour * Mario Kart 8 * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker 2015 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars * Mario Party 10 * Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure * Yoshi's Woolly World * Super Mario Maker * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam 2016 * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Paper Mario: Color Splash (upcoming) * Mario Party: Star Rush (upcoming)